


I'm a Hazard to Myself

by HeyHeyRayRay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But kind of, Cute, Fluff, M/M, exhausted, not really hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyHeyRayRay/pseuds/HeyHeyRayRay
Summary: Kageyama is so set on not leaving the court, he runs himself into the ground, literally.





	I'm a Hazard to Myself

_Beep Beep Beep_

Kageyama groaned as he looked at his alarm clock. 6:00 am. He had managed to get four hours of sleep at least. It wasn’t the worst, and actually pretty good compared to the past week. The time he had been getting to bed had been getting later and later because of the amount of school work he was trying to keep up on, on top of volleyball practice.

His math classes have been proving really tough lately. He hated that teacher because the old man just droned on without giving or showing any real explanation. This meant that Kageyama often had to teach himself out of the book, and well, Kageyama wasn’t the brightest student to start off with, but he refused to bother his teammates for help this time. Specifically because Hinata wasn’t having the same trouble.

Hinata was in a different math class, which was a slightly lower level and if he did have problems he would just ask Yachi-san to help him. Kageyama remembered when they had to study before the away games last time, Hinata was always the one to go up to the others and ask for help. Kageyama was just a tag-along.

He especially couldn’t go up to Tsukishima on his own. The middle blocker humiliated him that time by making him yell out to ask for help in the middle of the street, then he laughed at him. He might have been able to ask Yamaguchi for help if it weren’t for the fact that Yamaguchi was always side by side with Tsukishima.

Kageyama was determined to make it through this semester’s lessons, though. He had to in order to be able to continue participating in club activities. He had to stay on the court to show Oikawa-san just how strong he was.

Kageyama quickly got ready for the day and headed out the door. He grabbed a meat bun from the convenience store on the way to school. It wasn’t the most nutritious, but it was sustenance.

He greeted Hinata at the gate of the school. The shorter boy was chatting with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. More like Hinata and Yamaguchi were chatting and Tsukishima was standing next to them with an annoyed look.

“Oi, Kageyama, Yamaguchi says that Godzilla is a dinosaur. I say that he is a giant lizard man. What do you think?” Hinata whined, as he looked to Kageyama to settle the dispute.

“Tch,” Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Shouldn’t you ask Tsukishima? He’s the one who likes dinosaurs.”

“Haa?” Hinata’s jaw dropped, turning around to look at the tall blond. “You like dinosaurs?”

“How did you know that, Kageyama?” Yamaguchi asked, quite surprised as he didn’t remember Tsukishima mentioning it in any of their conversations, and he was sure that Tsukki didn’t sneak off to have secret dino conversations with the King of the Court.

“Ah, well,” Kageyama looked at the ground, no longer confident in what he’d said, “when we were studying at his house before, he had some figures. So, I just guessed…” The setter shrugged.

“Just as you would expect from the King,” Tsukishima pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, slightly. He was actually surprised that Kageyama noticed the decor in his room. The boy had seemed so focused on not getting kicked off the court that it was amazing he could take in any other information.

Kageyama blushed. Was that possibly a compliment from Tsukishima? That’s never happened before.

Before he could think any harder on it, the bell rang signalling the start of the school day. The four first years made their way to their respective classrooms with Hinata asking Tsukishima questions like, “Were there any dinosaurs taller than Tokyo Skytree? Do you think they could push it over? In a fight between Godzilla and Tokyo Skytree, who would win?”

Kageyama ducked in to his math class quickly, relieved to part ways with the others but dreading what he would be trying to figure out today.

Just as he expected, he had no idea what was going on again. The teacher had written some lines and numbers on the chalkboard and Kageyama had copied them down, but he got lost as the old man carried on in his monotone voice about correlations and variables. It would be a late night tonight, especially because the teacher announced that there would be a quiz on this tomorrow. Kageyama grimaced, already imagining how tired he would be but he had to do what he had to do.

At lunch, Kageyama met up with Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima again. The four of them would usually venture to the roof to eat their lunch together.

“Did you forget your lunch, Bakageyama?” Hinata teased, as he pulled out the bento his mother had prepared for him.

“Ah, yeah I guess so,” he lied. He knew he didn’t have a lunch when he was leaving the house this morning. He just didn’t have enough time to prepare something. He probably should have picked something up at the convenience store before school, but he had actually wanted to get started on his homework so that he could hopefully sleep earlier this evening.

Kageyama did his best to keep his eyes focused on his textbook that he was pulling out. He could feel Tsukishima’s eyes on him. When he glanced up for a second he was met with golden eyes, studying him.

Tsukishima was a little bit...not worried, not concerned but on edge maybe. The king had barely reacted when Hinata gave him a teasing name. He looked tired, but what high schooler doesn’t? Forgetting food, though, was definitely uncharacteristic of the King. Kageyama was always sure to look out for his own health so that he could perform at the highest level on the court. He was snapped out of his thoughts, though.

“OOOHHH LUCKY BOY!” Kageyama and Tsukishima were both startled when Hinata started flailing.

“Hinata!” Yamaguchi yelled as the little spiker stood up quickly next to the edge of the roof, “Be careful!”

“Lucky-yama!” Hinata danced around the small group, “Natsu-chan must have helped make my lunch today.”

Kageyama just blinked at the orange haired boy.

“That means I have an extra for you,” Hinata smiled so big that his eyes appeared closed as he held up a victory sign.

“Oh,” Kageyama replied, the gears clicking into place, finally understanding that Hinata wanted to give him part of his lunch.

“Natsu-chan is so thoughtful,” Hinata said, holding up two rice balls. He made a determined face, “I must play with her double today.”

Kageyama caught the rice ball that Hinata tossed his way. “Thanks.”

“Hinata, nice toss!” Yamaguchi joked as he started eating his own lunch.

“Hinata Shouyo! Super Sensational Snack Setter!”

“I can’t believe this is a high schooler,” Tsukishima facepalmed.

Kageyama shrugged as he turned his attention back to his textbook, taking a bite out of his newly acquired lunch. He really was thankful for the calories. Volleyball practice was especially taxing on an empty stomach.

\----------

“Alright, let’s clean up,” Daichi yelled at the end of practice.

While he didn’t want to leave the court, he knew he had to. He had to ignore the itch in his fingers to throw more tosses. He knew if he asked Hinata, the other would not hesitate to hit more. But he had to get home and study.

He had missed a few more sets today than normal.

“Even a King isn’t perfect?” Tsukishima teased, feigning surprise.

Kageyama did everything he could to hold back a retort. He didn’t fight back because he knew it himself. He didn’t perform well today. At least by his own standards. His body was tired. His legs felt like they were running on empty and as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t fully convert his effort into the energy he needed to perform.

No one else really seemed to mind, though. Or notice.

“Don’t mind, don’t mind,” Tanaka would shout if he missed a serve.

“Next one!” Daichi would encourage him if he was off on his quick sets with Hinata.

“Kageyama, nice toss!” Asahi would shout. The ace wouldn’t complain about a set, it was his job to hit sets that weren’t perfect, so Kageyama ignored the compliment. He knew he could do better.

Thank goodness Hinata had been practicing with the older Coach Ukai on how to hit all quick sets and he was happy with any toss, he didn’t say anything to Kageyama about his sets being off. Not that they were that far off.

He knew, and he wanted to practice until he was perfect, but he couldn’t.

“I’m going home now,” Kageyama announced to the other first years that were left in the club room. They were always the last to leave because they had to make sure everything was put away properly.

“See you tomorrow,” Yamaguchi replied.

“Don’t forget your lunch,” Hinata said, “Natsu-chan might not be so generous tomorrow.”

Kageyama waved, “Ok.”

“Get some rest,” Kageyama froze. He wasn’t used to Tsukishima saying anything when he left. Much less something that sounded like he wanted Kageyama to take care of himself.

“I-I will,” Kageyama replied, unblinking as he turned to leave, not noticing the frozen look of surprise on Tsukishima’s face. The tall blond was just as shocked that he had said something like that.

\----------------

Kageyama yawned and gave a stretch. How long had he been trying to finish this homework? It was currently 1:00 am. He was having a particularly tough time with his English homework for the day. Not to mention the math homework that he still had to do and the quiz he had to study for. It would be a long night for sure and Kageyama hoped that he could get at least a little bit of sleep before school tomorrow.

He didn’t like not sleeping because it made his reflexes slower. He wasn’t able to make the best decisions all the time, and he definitely had a harder time keeping up with Hinata on the court. He couldn’t control the momentum of the game when he was moving so sluggish. At least it was almost the weekend and he would be able to rest again soon.

\----------

_Beep Beep Beep_

Kageyama groaned. The alarm from his clock blaring imaginary knives into his skull. He’d barely gotten any sleep that night. Finally crawling into his bed at 5:00 am, only to be woken from what could only be called a nap, an hour later.

Today was not going to be a good day.

“ _Tomorrow I will sleep until 4pm_ ,” Kageyama vowed to himself as he got up and got ready for school. Even while standing, his eyes wanted to close for a few more moments of sleep. He had to keep reminding himself that if he fell back asleep he would surely miss his math quiz and fail the class, which would keep him out of the volleyball club.

Kageyama could feel the queasiness of exhaustion forming in his stomach as he left his house. He’d need to drink plenty of water and actually pick up a bento from the convenience store today. If he couldn’t get energy from sleep, then he would have to get it where he could.

\---------

“How was your math quiz?” Yamaguchi asked as the four first years sat on the roof at lunch.

“It was probably ok,” Kageyama answered, “if the teacher weren’t useless it would be better.” He didn’t mention that he almost fell asleep during the quiz, or that he almost fell asleep in every other class so far today.

“My older brother told me Matsuda-sensei was difficult,” Yamaguchi nodded understandingly, “he’s not strict, he’s just old. He was so jealous when I didn’t have him as my teacher. I feel very sorry for you, Kageyama.”

Kageyama sighed, “My grandma is old, but she can make sense.”

“Maybe you should get your grandma to help you with your homework then,” Tsukishima smirked, not looking up from his phone.

“Tsk,” Kageyama drank his milk angrily. “I’m passing, aren’t I?”

Hinata looked at Kageyama, eyes wide. “Kageyama, you can do that math? So cool! Can you teach me, next year? You’re basically a genius if you can do the math in that class.”

Kageyama was a little bit embarrassed at the attention. His grade was definitely not one to be jealous of.

“He’s in the second lowest math class, isn’t he?” Tsukishima asked Yamaguchi, with his trademark blank face. “I feel dumber sitting next to these two every day.”

\------

“Don’t mind!” Daichi called out as Kageyama missed yet another quick to Hinata.

Kageyama could feel the tenseness in his shoulders. The aches that ran from the back of his neck all the way down to his toes. He felt slow and he could sense that his actions were sluggish. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and he could feel that they really didn’t want to open back up so soon.

He took one more deep breath and refocused. The next ball was coming and he needed to give a toss to Tsukishima. They were working on a new slide hit and it was different timing for Tsukishima than it was for Hinata. Everything was fast with Hinata. Toss as fast as you can, push the ball from point A to point B in the most efficient way. For Tsukishima it was the opposite. Make it as consistent as possible. The slightest arch at first Tempo.

“Nishinoya, nice pass,” Kageyama muttered, not loud enough for anyone else to really hear. He didn’t have the extra energy to yell. The ball met his fingertips, he pushed it behind himself, Tsukishima jumped and…

...it was short. The ball didn’t make it to the middle blocker.

Kageyama froze. He was messing up so badly that he was sure the spikers would just give up and stop going for his sets. His stomach sank at the thought of reliving his Junior High School experiences. He didn’t want his team to turn their backs on him. He watched as the ball hit the ground and bounced past Tsukishima.

The blond watched the ball bounce past his feet. He looked back up at Kageyama, studying the setter’s dark eyes.

The two boys stared at each other for a moment, raven eyes connecting with golden ones.

Kageyama could hear the blood rushing in his ears. His breathing quickened. Was he panicking? Would Tsukishima refuse to work with him anymore? Would he be kicked off the team? He couldn’t hear the other sounds from the court around him. He felt dizzy, white spots forming in his vision.

“Shit!” Was the last thing Kageyama heard.

\----------

Kageyama could hear movement around him and people talking but he couldn’t quite make out what they were saying. There was a sense of urgency in the voices that were booming above him though. His body felt heavy, and though he wasn’t exactly comfortable, he didn’t want to move just yet.

He knew the voices around him belonged to his teammates and he should probably get up because if his teammates were there, it meant it was time to practice, and he needed to practice because he hadn’t been playing well.

Kageyama groaned as he attempted to lift his head, only to be held down by strong hands on his shoulders.

“Not just yet, king,” he could hear Tsukishima say, the middle blocker’s voice lacking his usual sarcasm.

“Is he awake?” That was Daichi, who sounded very relieved.

Kageyama pushed his heavy eyelids open, the harsh lights from the gym overhead filling his vision. He had to blink a few times before the world came into focus again. Why was he on the floor, again?

“Kageyama?” Sugawara came in to view just next to him with a soft smile on his face, “How are you feeling?”

Kageyama thought to himself for a second. That was a good question. He couldn’t just say, “Like hell.” Even though he wanted to.

“Everything is heavy,” he answered.

“Kageyama!” Hinata called out, his voice sounding like he was on the verge of tears, “Don’t die!”

“He’s not going to die,” Daichi explained in an exasperated voice, “Do you know where you are?” He asked next and Kageyama realized something serious must have happened. So he didn’t just have a nap.

“In the gym,” Kageyama answered shortly, closing his eyes once more against the harsh light.

“Do you know what day it is?” Daichi asked next.

“Friday.”

“Do you know what happened?”

Kageyama paused, trying to remember. He couldn’t remember why he ended up on the floor. It was the floor, right? He opened his right palm, turning it over to feel the floor beneath it. It was solid, grounding him as he tried to remember what happened. He became aware of something under his head. His head wasn’t on the hard floor, it was cushioned almost, but not on a pillow or something flimsy like a folded jacket. It was supported in a sort of crevasse. His head must have been cradled in someone’s lap.

He looked up to see Tsukishima who appeared upside down and leaning over him. This must mean his head was on Tsukishima? What? Seeing those golden eyes looking down at him reminded him, though.

“I set to Tsukishima. It was a bad set. I don’t remember after that.”

“You collapsed,” the tall middle blocker stated.

“I what?” Kageyama responded, seemingly troubled by the thought that something could really be wrong.

“Have you been feeling ill recently, Kageyama?” Sugawara spoke up again.

“I…” Kageyama started. He didn’t feel ill, but he didn’t want to say that he was just tired because he’d been staying up too late studying. He didn’t have to say it himself, though.

“He hasn’t been sleeping,” Tsukishima said it for him.

Kageyama’s eyes flew wide open. How did he know?

 

“For a while now. You’ve been a bit off,” Tsukishima explained, “You’ve been eating less at lunch and you always look tired. You haven’t been taking care of yourself.”

Kageyama gave the slightest nod, embarrassed that he was found out. He didn’t think anyone had noticed his self suffering. “I have been staying up late to do homework,” he confirmed.

“Can you get up?” Sugawara asked, “The gym floor is probably not the most comfortable place to be lying.”

Kageyama didn’t really need to put much effort into getting up. He could feel two strong sets of hands taking a hold of his upper arms to support him on either side.

“Steady now,” Daichi said from his left. Asahi was on the right. “Not too fast or he’ll get lightheaded.” The two senpais slowly lifted Kageyama so that he could get his feet under himself. He felt another hand on his back, reassuring that there was someone there in case he fell backwards. Tsukishima.

“I’m ok,” Kageyama said in a low voice. Regaining his composure as his teammates led him to the side of the court. He could sit up against the wall from here.

Hinata handed him a bottle of water once he got down, “Kageyama, did you know?! Tsukishima is way cooler than Godzilla.”

“What?” If it were anyone else, Kageyama would think he was hallucinating.

“You were like ‘pwah’,” he made an action of leaning and starting to fall, “and Tsukishima was like ‘woosh’,” Hinata now acted out the middle blocker diving to the side, “and then it was like ‘hyuuuu’,” the final act was Hinata giving a sigh of relief.

“He means Tsukishima caught you as you were falling,” Yamaguchi explained, speaking up for the first time since Kageyama woke up. “It’s the fastest I’ve ever seen him move!”

Kageyama smiled slightly, knowing it must have been a joke because Tsukishima could really move on the court if he happened to be motivated that day, he’d watched him.

“Thank goodness, though,” Sugawara spoke again, “if you had hit your head and gotten a concussion it could have been bad.”

“KAGEYAMA! OUR PRECIOUS KOUHAI!” Kageyama internally face palmed as both Nishinoya and Tanaka chose this moment to make their presence known as well, “IF YOU NEED ANYTHING LET US, YOUR DEVOTED SENPAIS, KNOW! WE WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU!”

“Ah, uh, I think I’ll be ok,” Kageyama said. He was starting to feel uncomfortable under all the worried attention.

“Can you call your parents?” Daichi asked again.

It would make sense but Kageyama looked down, ashamed. “My dad is abroad, and my mom isn’t at home tonight.”

“Do you know where she is?” The captain questioned in a softer tone.

Kageyama shook his head. The sound of pity in Daichi’s voice made his eyes water.

“He can come home with me,” Tsukishima stated, turning every head in the gym in surprise. “My mom is a nurse,” he added with a casual shrug.

“Oh, good idea,” Sugawara smiled, glad to see the other first year stepping up.

Kageyama’s cheeks reddened, thinking that he’d probably have to spend the night at Tsukishima’s house.

“I’ll call Akiteru to pick us up,” Tsukishima informed.

“Text me an update tomorrow,” Daichi instructed Kageyama, being the ever caring Captain. In truth, Kageyama collapsing scared the shit out of the third year, and probably everyone else in the gym. He was probably going to be fine, but he was glad that Tsukishima would be able to take care of the genius.

\---------

The ride to Tsukishima’s house was quiet. Well, Akiteru did try to start a conversation but Tsukishima was the same old Tsukishima and only replied with one word here or there. Kageyama kept nodding in and out in the back seat so he definitely wasn’t able to carry on a conversation.

He was jostled awake when they did arrive by Tsukishima led the the boy into the house with a steadying hand on Kageyama’s lower back.

Kageyama thought that he probably wouldn’t fall, but he didn’t tell the taller boy to move it either.

The next few minutes were a blur. He was sat on the sofa in front of Tsukishima’s mother who asked him a few questions before deciding he was, in fact, really exhausted.

“Sweetie, you can stay here for as long as you need to,” Tsukishima-san told him. Tsukishima must have told her about his parents.

“Thank you for your hospitality,” Kageyama said.

He was then ushered to the bathroom so that he could take a shower. A stack of Tsukishima’s gym clothes and a clean towel was handed to him, “It’ll be more comfortable,” Tsukishima muttered.

When Kageyama was done, Tsukishima instructed him to sit on his bed while he prepared an extra futon.

“You’re being really nice,” Kageyama spoke without realizing he was saying it outloud.

Tsukishima looked up, “We’re teammates, I’m supposed to be.”

“Yeah, but you’re not being sarcastic,” Kageyama noted, “It’s kind of scary.”

“You know what else is scary?” Tsukishima stood, not breaking eye contact, “Watching someone’s eyes roll to the back of their head and then they collapse in front of you.”

“Sorry,” he apologized lamely. “Thank you, for catching me, and letting me stay with you.” Kageyama bowed the best he could while sitting on the bed to show his appreciation.

“God, you’re dumb,” Tsukishima’s reply came.

Kageyama, confused, looked up to see the blond leaning over right in front of him.

Tsukishima gave a sound of, “Tch,” before closing the distance and meeting Kageyama’s lips in a brief but gentle kiss. “I care about you.”

“Oh,” was all Kageyama could say as he ducked his head to try and hide the blush that was forming on his face. He could feel Tsukishima’s eyes on him still. Boring holes into his head, waiting for a reaction. Of what, though. Kageyama didn’t know how to react. It was definitely unexpected, but he didn’t dislike the idea of being with Tsukishima. He and the middle blocker didn’t get along at first, but they’d grown to respect each other as teammates, and even friends. Kageyama had to admit that he did actually like the other boy’s unique personality, and he didn’t look half bad in his club attire. Did he actually like Tsukishima?

“I, uh,” Kageyama started, always the one to have trouble expressing himself, “Am I awake?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “Just barely.”

“Can you do that one more time? I think I missed it.”

The blond gave a snort, playfully pushing at the side of Kageyama’s head which actually knocked the boy over. “Smooth one, your highness.” The tension that was building up in his shoulders as he was waiting for a reaction immediately released. “And I’ll help you with your homework at lunch and you can come here and study after practice, too. Now get some rest. I’m going to take a shower too, but feel free to go to sleep first. You need it.”

“Th-Thanks, Tsukishima,” Kageyama said as he started to push himself up. He was stopped when Tsukishima spoke again, though.

“What are you doing?” The blond asked before Kageyama could push himself entirely from the bed.

“I’m going to sleep?”

“Sleep on the bed, it’ll be better for you. The floor will make you stiff,” Tsukishima ordered.

“But it’s your bed,” Kageyama said, not wanting to intrude more than he already was.

“I’m not sleeping on the floor,” Tsukishima scoffed at the idea. “And call me Kei, it’s weird to be called Tsukishima with my mom here too.”

“T-Tobio!” Kageyama offered, smacking himself internally for being so uncool around the other boy. When did he get so nervous around Tsukishima? Err, Kei.

“Seriously, go to sleep now, Tobio. I’ll be back soon,” Tsukishima said as he collected what he needed for a shower and turned out the lights.

Kageyama laid down, the bed really was comfortable. Or maybe he was just that exhausted. No sooner had his head hit the pillow, than he fell asleep. He barely even stirred when long arms later snaked around him, pulling him close for the night. The thought of sleeping until 4:00 PM like this was definitely something he could picture himself doing, and he hoped it wasn’t limited to just tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry if this seemed a bit rushed. The idea just popped into my head and I had to get it down as soon as possible. It was meant to start out as a short one-shot but it grew a little bit. I'm still so in love with this pairing and I'm always a sucker for Kageyama being taken care of. If I get more stuff up, you'll definitely see the trend. 
> 
> I hope you could enjoy this!


End file.
